This study seeks to inform deliberation and resolution of ethical issues related to multinational clinical research through interviewing various participants of the ESPRIT study. ESPRIT is a multinational collaborative clinical trial of Interleukin-2 in HIV disease. Our study will interview four groups participating in ESPRIT: (1) chairs of the Institute Review Board (IRB) or REC which reviewed ESPRIT; (2) principal investigators implementing ESPRIT; (3) persons who negotiated the Cooperative Project Assurances with the U.S. government; and (4) selected subjects participating in ESPRIT. The purpose is to compare their attitudes and experiences regarding important ethical issues associated with ESPRIT. Protocol has been reviewed by the NIAID IRB. Survey instruments are being developed and pretested.